1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to railway vehicle couplers and more particularly to an improved coupler that is lighter in weight.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Railway couplers, particularly those utilized for railway freight cars or vehicle have a coupler body which is an integral casting of a coupler head and a shank. The head of the shank may be an AAR Standard Type “E” or “F” Coupler Head. The head also carries a knuckle and includes a lock, a thrower, a pivot pin and an articulated lock assembly. The coupler is made from a casting formed from low alloy steel. Although there are AAR standards for couplers, the length of the shank from the butt end of the coupler to the location where the shank joins the head may vary. The coupler is designed to be installed on a draft yoke of a railway vehicle. The butt end of the coupler shank is a spherical surface and bears against the face of the front follower of the yoke. The coupler is pivotally mounted on a yoke with a pin that joins the coupler to the vehicle's draft yoke.
Railcar couplers are disposed at each end of a railway car to enable joining one end of such railway car to an adjacently disposed end of another railway car. Couplers generally carry a knuckle which is pivotally mounted on the coupler head and is designed to engage with another knuckle carried on an adjacent coupler or another car. Examples of railway freight car coupler knuckles are taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,024,958; 4,206,849; 4,605,133; and 5,582,307.
Typically, couplers are heavy shafts that extend from each rail car. Generally, each coupler is engaged with a yoke housing a shock-absorbing element referred to as the draft gear. The type-E coupler is the standard coupler for railway freight cars. The type-E coupler has standard specifications such that producers making a type-E coupler adhere to a standard specification, so that the standard railway car couplers are completely interchangeable, regardless of the manufacturer. In addition, adherence to a standard also enables couplers from any one manufacturer to be able to be readily joined to couplers from any other domestic manufacturer. The Association of American Railroads (“AAR”) has adopted standards for railway couplers. The coupler must include specific geometry and dimensions that allow it to receive a knuckle, and the geometry must be such that the knuckle is allowed to freely operate when coupling and uncoupling railway cars. These dimensions and features of the coupler may be checked for compliance with AAR standards by using gauges, which are applied to the coupler to verify the coupler dimensions or parameters are within an allowable variation or tolerance range.
Couplers have a particular life, and in instances may fail. In many cases when a railcar coupler fails, a replacement coupler must be carried from the locomotive at least some of the length of the train, which may be up to 25, 50 or even 100 railroad cars in length. The repair of a failed coupler can be labor intensive, can sometimes take place in very inclement weather and can cause train delays.